


A Prelude to Something More

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LATER, but she will, drunken Ivanova not getting what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheridan challenges Ivanova to a drinking contest.  Afterwards Delenn helps Ivanova back to her quarters, and Susan lets a few things slip that she would rather not have.  Not that Delenn minds.  </p>
<p>Set in the same universe as A Diplomatic Emergency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prelude to Something More

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry. I just love these two. I read a fic that was slightly similar to this and was inspired to write a prequel to something I'm posting later. If this is too close to the one I saw I am very sorry.   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dialog and the plot.

Ivanova didn't get drunk on purpose often, but when she did it was often because she had been challenged by someone.  In this case it had been Sheridan betting that she couldn't out drink him. Since Ivanova prided herself on her high alcohol tolerance, and since she had a day off tomorrow, she immediately dared him to 'put his money where his mouth was.'

After the first couple of rounds they had gained quite an audience, including Delenn who was quite fascinated by the whole thing.  As the game went on the crowd began to bet as well, which as Susan explained to Delenn between shots 'was a great tradition.' Even Garibaldi stopped by to put a little in on the side of Ivanova.

After over an hour of constant drinking, Sheridan having finally passed out and Susan declared the winner, it was over and the crowd dispersed except for Delenn.

"You did well," she said kindly.

"I'm Russian," Susan replied with a shrug. "Now I have to figure out how to get to my, what's the word? Before I pass out."

"I will help you to your quarters," Delenn said with a chuckle, and put her arm around Susan to help guide her through the ship.

Ivanova murmured her thanks, words slurred due to the alcohol in her system, and leaned slightly into Delenn to signal that she was ready to go. It took longer then it normally would have to reach Ivanova's room due to stumbling, and the fact that Susan was a rather happy drunk.

When they were finally inside, Delenn settled Susan on the couch, then poured a glass of water, and handed it to Ivanova before sitting down herself.

They were both silent for sometime while Susan sipped her water, Delenn with a soft smile on her face.

"Feel better?" Delenn asked after Susan had finished and placed the glass on the coffee table.

"Much. I'm definitely feeling less drunk," Susan said, smiling at Delenn.

"Then I should go," Delenn said with a respectful nod as she stood up.

"No wait!" Ivanova cried out, a little desperately, grabbing Delenn's hand and pulling her back.

"I don't want you to go," she admitted a little sheepishly, unable to meet Delenn's eyes.

"Then I won't leave," Delenn smiled, cupping Susan's face with one slender hand.

Delenn's hand felt like fire to Susan's face, and she was over come with an overwhelming desire to kiss Delenn right then and there. She made her decision quickly, and leaned in to kiss Delenn, but was prevented by Delenn pressing the hand that had been resting on Susan's face to just over her heart instead, impeding Ivanova's progress.

"Not when you are drunk, Susan," Delenn said, pushing Ivanova away ever so slightly so that she was sitting up right.

Susan was pouting and she knew it. She probably looked like a five year old deprived of candy, but didn't much care.

"Do not look at me like that. I am not saying no. I am saying 'not when you're drunk,'" Delenn smiled, stroking a thumb along Ivanova's knee.

Susan was sure she was going to have heart attack, especially with the soft rhythm of Delenn's thumb on her knee.

"You are going to stay, right?" Susan felt the need to ask.

"Of course," Delenn said, standing up.  "If it is alright with you, I will now change into one of your old shirts. Like I wore last time."

Susan could only nod and follow her to the bedroom, where Delenn expertly extracted a pair of over large tee shirts, then handed one to Ivanova.

"I will change in the bathroom," Delenn said, and quickly made to exit.

Susan was quite sure she had never changed as fast as she did then, especially while drunk, so she was sitting for a while, waiting for Delenn to finish changing, and was quite content to let her mind wander.

Unfortunately it was predisposed to wander in the direction of wondering what it would be like to kiss Delenn, to hold her, to touch her, to hear her... A sudden cough jolted Ivanova out of the dangerous train of thought she had boarded, and she looked around to see Delenn standing at the other side of the be.  

Susan was quite sure she was going to be in a lot of trouble very soon.

She watched as Delenn pulled down her side of the covers and slid into the bed before doing the same herself. Immediately Susan felt the other woman snuggle into her, and Ivanova trusted herself just enough to allow her arms to envelope Delenn and pull her closer.

"You'll be here when I wake up right?" Susan asked, fighting the tipsy haze that was threatening to put her to sleep.

The last thing Susan heard before she passed out was Delenn's whisper of "Always."


End file.
